The primary mission of the Pharmacoanalytic Laboratory is to provide easily accessible, quality controlled, reliable, analytical capabilities that can be support clinical protocols that mandate drug level determinations. The laboratory provides modern, sophisticated quantitative and qualitative analytic capability that includes HPLC with UV/vis and fluorescence detection, gas chromatography with FID, P and EC detection, gas chromatography-mass spectrometry, fluorescence spectroscopy and atomic absorption spectrometry. In addition, the laboratory has the capability of developing novel analytical methods in order to study the clinical pharmacology and pharmacokinetics of new and existing anti-cancer agents. The laboratory also collaborates on the design of clinical protocols having a pharmacokinetic component and evaluates the results of human pharmacokinetic studies. Currently, the laboratory has the capability of routinely assaying 19 different anti-cancer and related agents from various biological matrixes using validated analytical methods. This has led to the integration of the laboratory's core function into a broad range of NIH-funded studies based at USC and with the Southwest Oncology Group (SWOG).